


SMT style Digimon (because I can't see the occult)

by DayDreamer_Lee



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Author Is Nitpicking, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer_Lee/pseuds/DayDreamer_Lee
Summary: Disclaimer: This will be an essay on what we find lacking in Devil Survivor 2 (both original & Record-Breaking), or something that we thought could be improved. We enjoyed the game and would love to replay it given the time, but we cannot ignore it any longer. Especially not after the manga and anime version.Rated T for the theme the series potentially covers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Let's talk rules

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a SMT in the title with the logo, you can’t deny me that.

First thing first, this will an outlet of salt for this particular title between me and my sister. (There’s enough to fill a 6 hours conversation, at least.) That includes the original game, the animation and the game remake. Let’s not forget the manga as well.  


We will mostly go into the story and character flaws and opportunities missed. As well as some expectations if the flaws are really that bad.  


If you love the series so much that you think that there are absolutely no flaws or think that we are the type to praise SMT then, please.  


Do not continue after this.  


We will not be held responsible for hurting your feelings when you could have just clicked the back button at the top left corner of the page or alt+left arrow. You were warned.  


That includes spoilers. We are going to assume you have at least done some homework to even find this page.  


Now that we have established you are okay with this, welcome to our salty discussion written into an essay. We will make references to other games by Atlus especially the first Devil Survivor game since they share almost the same title. Yes, the one with the red colour theme that was too controversial for society to be made into an animation. God was mentioned and involved in the plot so they cannot touch that without pitchforks coming after them.  


Readers are welcomed to fend for any particular section of our salt with justification on why you disagree. Anything incoherent will be treated as spam and will be ignored. Plus, it is insulting when you have the intelligence to read but couldn’t be bothered to give a proper statement.  


If you do agree with us then hurray, welcome to the salt fest. Just knowing we are not the only ones who have complains about how they decided to move the series makes our day.  


Onwards to the dead sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Chapters' tone/harsh-ness will vary depending on our salt level the day we are writing it and how much we love a character. I also noticed most of our complaints/judgments are more towards personal preference so bias should be expected.
> 
> P.P.S Most of the things are already written down but in very broken English.


	2. I'm gonna call it, the "Persona" of smt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we call it the "Persona" of SMT
> 
> Note: the word "Persona" is very loosely used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a side dish to the complaints/rants/feedback that we have.
> 
> Again, pretty please leave if you do not like it and do not have anything contribution to this discussion. I'm not holding you at gun-point to read this.

The title of this essay is not to poke fun of the Persona series; they have established that they are different from the SMT since Persona 3. But this game is similar enough to persona that it didn’t justify the SMT in the title. By the way, this does not count Persona 1 and 2. P1 and P2 are too different from the "official persona"(P3, P4 & P5) for me to consider them as the same.

We do not care if it's the "real" or "not real" SMT because it is made by who and who. As long as there is Shin Megami Tensei in the title, we count them under it, because the company labels them so.

First, the fate system. In DS2 demons are unlocked by befriending the characters, strong demon at rank 3, and unique demon at max rank. In Persona, max rank unlocks new demon available for fusion. There are no significant changes to the plot other than the benefits it gives and for compendium completion if you’re that perfectionist player.

Second, you/your character is special. Why? I don’t know because the story says so. This is basically wish-fulfillment where you are so charismatic that everyone important trusts you with little to no reasons to. (Not counting best friends) If they don’t trust you, they are obviously not important or is the bad guy. And maybe because you haven’t lie to yourself and just pick the “correct” answer to make them happy. There is literally only one way to play the game. Once you know what to do, the replay value just went straight to zero and it can be as early as the first playthrough. That says something about the story and characters but that will be discussed in future chapters.

And don’t tell me I could just ignore the “correct” answers because that changes nothing to the plot but only make my battles more frustrating near the end on the first playthrough. You get like, what minimum 2 members per route if you are that bad at saving people, or just skip every free time.

Three, the power of friendship <3 it solves all your problems. Look, I get that it needs to look epic but when they decide to go for such a cheesy ending for the game with SMT in the title something is very wrong. They just so happen to be alive at the final boss because the story tells you to save them or you wanted that no deaths achievement. No really, try to kill everyone that could be killed. It won’t change a thing other than locking you out of Dachi’s second ending. Even in that you can still kill off 1 person from each city and achieve the ending because they only need enough people alive so they can have this drama scene where they talk about how meeting the hero was the best thing to happen to them.

In DS2, you can literally recruit everyone, except Yamato, Ronaldo, and Alcor, if you have their fate at rank 4 and above. In Persona they give to you other teammates for free, it is just whether if you want to train them. I’m not counting the arcana that does not follow you into battles. So I could say that they are similar enough.

Okay, moving on to the main dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the complaints here are more superficial since its mostly plot that disrupts our experience with this particular gameplay style. 
> 
> P.S Chapters' tone/harsh-ness will vary depending on our salt level the day we are writing it and how much we love a character. I also noticed most of our complaints/judgments are more towards personal preference so bias should be expected.
> 
> P.P.S Most of the things are already written down but in very broken English.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not continue if you cannot stand to read people complaining.


End file.
